An Unknown Rule
by Yuki9283
Summary: Myth is considered to be the school punchingbag. She is unaturaly thin and pale, and has to eat all the time due to a medical condition. She doesn't sleep and Dosnt even know her own name. L suspects her of being Kira after he witneses' her being beaten u
1. Chapter 1

Myth is considered to be the school punchingbag. She is unaturaly thin and pale, and has to eat all the time due to a medical condition. She doesn't sleep and Dosnt even know her own name. L suspects her of being Kira after he witneses' her being beaten up by a man that becomes a victim of Kira only seconds later. he brings her to stay with him at headquarters so he can keep an eye on her. Light, being the real Kira and the one who killed the man, tries to kill her when he discovers that with her extreme high intelagence unknown to anyone, Myth is helping L try to catch Kira, and they are getting close. He tries to kill her but discovers to his dismay,that there is another rule to the death note.

Me: Hi. This fic is going to follow along the lines of the manga but with a lot of changes. If you don t like it go read something else.

Myth: What's your problem?

Me: I m tired!

Myth: what are you talking about? You slept like 4 hrs last night, and 6 before that.

L: yes, she does sleep a lot doesn't she?

Me: shut up both of you! I can't sleep at night and can't sleep during school, and unlike you two, I need sleep!

Myth: I do too, 15 minutes toan hour a night is good for me.

Me: You wait to sleep until you pass out from exhaustion! And L sleeps even less than you!

Myth L: so?

Light: Will you shut up and get on with the fic already?!

Me: oh, yeah, Read and review!

_**Ch.1 Hideki Ryuga **_

"No! Please don't leave daddy! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" She cried desperately.

"You're already good enough sweet heart." Her father said softly. "Daddy just needs to go away now. You'll see me again." With that he walked away, and she knew that she wouldn't. She cried bitterly as he climbed into a taxi and rode away.

"Brat!" her mother snapped angrily at her. "Get your worthless hide in the house!"

She cried hideously even as she obeyed.

BWEEEEEP BWEEEEP!!!

Myth awoke from the vivid nightmare. Gasping she looked at the clock.

"2 in the morning huh?" she said to herself. She'd slept for 15 minutes. She tried to lie down and go back to sleep, but as usual, the short period of rest had regenerated her completely. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and climbed into a cold shower.

_**5min time-lapse**_

Myth leaned against the porcelain tub, looking at the pearly white scars that laced across her wrists. Not the kind of cuts that were shallow and made to gain attention, but true failed attempts at suicide. She'd stopped trying a year ago after the school therapyst had threatened her with a mental health institution. She hated hospitals of all sorts. She sighed. She almost wished she could follow a normal sleeping pattern so she wouldn't have to be alone to think so much, but she hadn't slept normally for as far back as she could remember. For all she knew, she had been born that way. She seemed doomed to sleep only a few minutes or so every night for the rest of her life. _Damn_. She thought.

She turned off the cold water and wrapped herself in a large bath towel. She grabbed a brush as she walked out the door and into her room. She mindlessly brushed through her Short, wet, uneven, midnight hair as she went to her tiny closet to get clothes. Ten minutes later she was dressed in a Knee length gray dress, Black combat boots, and a black leather jacket.She shoved an old pair of glasses onto her face, like usual, the to big glasses fell to the end of her nose. She crawled back into her bed to read until 6:00 when she would again have to face the students at her school. She picked up "A history of criminology" and turned to the part she had left off at earlier.

Myth rather liked school. The learning part anyway. She didnt enjoy much else about it though. Since her first day of elementery school, she had been targeted and victimized. The other students all seemed to think she was placed there to be their personal punching bag. She had no particular idea why people hated her so much. The other students,her mother,and the other students told her she was worthless and that they hated her, every chance they got. Her father had left when she was only 3, so she had noone that cared about her. She had never been on a date or to a friend's house, Hell, she didn't even have friends. Everybody either hated her, or was to afraid to approach the school punching bag for fear that they would be victimized also. She could understand why boys weren't interested in her though, her hair was uneven and ugly; she was incredibly skinny, although not skeletal at least. You could slightly see her rib cage. She had rather pale skin from staying out of the sun. She tended to avoid sunlight because she burned to easy. She was rather short for her age too. Numerous dark bruises and cuts marred her pale skin from the frequent beatings administered to her at both home and school. Sometimes in between. She had strange eating habbits. She loved sweet things, even prefered them, but because of this fact, her mother refused to bye them. She had been forced to spend the meager amount of money she got from her after school job at the old factory down the street from her school to buy the things she needed. She set aside a small amount from each pay check for sweets and future use.

She couldn't gain wait. Some other medical condition that wouldn't allow it. She could never seem to remember the names of the conditions she had been diagnosed with, and not even the doctors could tell her why she had them. She sighed unhappily and walked down stairs for a cookie and some heavily sweetened tea.

_Hmmm, maybe she was just addicted to sugar?_ She thought. _Oh well_.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. After putting water on the stove to heat, she opened the fridge to hunt for cookies.

After pouring six sugar cubes into her small cup, she grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with cookies.She found another and filled it with sugar cubes. Myth brought the sugar cubes cubes for her eating condition. She had to eat constantly to keep up her energy. She ate sugar cubes on the beleif that they worked better. Once, in the second year of elementery school, a boy in her class had stolen her bag of sugar and hidden it from her. Within 45 minutes the teacher had found her lying on the classroom floor, unable to move. She reached into the fridge for and apple and a bottle of lemonade to go with her lunch. She tossed it all into a paper sack and reached into the fridge once more for a cookie she could eat now. She marched upstairs to her room to get ready for school, she munched on her cookie as she walked.

_**At school**_

Myth swiped the back of her hand over her freshly bleeding mouth as she walked to her class. She sat down at her desk to see a test awaiting her. She smiled. She hadn't studied for it, but it didn't matter, She always got perfect scores. Not that the rest of the school knew that though, she'd talked both the principle and teachers into not revealing her grades to anyone except potential Universities. She didn't want the attention. Attention brought pain, attention brought more beatings. Myth tried to avoid attention at all costs.

Myth yawned and let her eyes wander around the room. They finally settled on the Yagami kid across the room. He seemed to be lost in thought. Other kids, she noticed, seemed to be trying to cram in a few minutes of studying before the test began.

"We are having a test today students!" called the teacher. Myth rolled her eyes. _Duh_, she thought.

About five minutes into the test, she had finished about half of it already, she heard the teacher get onto some kid for sitting in his seat improperly. Curious, she turned around to look. A boy with partially gravity defiant black hair, sat in a strange position staring at the Yagami boy intently. Yagami was staring right back, an unnerved expression on his face.

_Wonder what their problem is? _she wondered. She studied the strange boy for a few minutes. He was sickly pale, and skelitally thin. His thumb was caught in his teeth as he watched the yagami boy. After a few minutes of watching the strange boy, she turned back to her test.

**_L's position_**

L continued to sit the way he wanted. The teacher seemed to give up after failing to convince him that sitting properly was in his best interest. He watched Light while he continued answering the questions on the test. He already knew all the answers. After a while he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to look and saw a girl just starting to turn away from him. She had uneven, Midnight colored hair that fell to her chin. The girl had slightly pointed ears and a pixie like face. Her skin was very pale, and he noticed her sneaking what looked like a sugar cube into her mouth when she thought nobody was looking. He was rather surprised, he didn't know anybody else with his obsession with sweets. Maybe he should get to know her a bit while he watched Light. hmm, Maybe. He noticed several open cuts and bruises on her face and arms. Was she abused at home? He wondered. He looked down at his test and finished the rest of the problems within seconds. He then continued to intently watch Light closely, forgetting the girl across the room.

**_Myth's position_**

She munched on sugar cubes absent mindedly as she waited for the teacher to call time. She had finished ages ago. After what seemed like hours the teacher released them for lunch, Myth sighed happily as she grabbed her lunch bag and headed for the roof to eat in peace.

She later found out that the boys name was Hideki Ryuga. Or rather she happened to be there at the assembly, for once, to hear it announced. After listening to he and Yagami make some sort of speech, she listened in on the conversation going on beside her.

"They both got perfect scores!" one of the boys said excitedly. She recognized him as the leader of the gang that had cornered her just that morning.

"Yeah, and the both got into Touou University too!" another said excitedly

_Awesome,_ she thought, _that means I did too_. The teacher had informed her of her success earlier that day. She watched the rest of the ceremony and then quietly walked out of the Assembly room. She walked along the wall thinking about the classes she should take. Until….Splishhhhhhh!!

**_L's position_**

L walked out of the building with Yagami just in time to see the girl from earlier get doused with a large amount of water falling from the sky. The poor girl stood there soaked, listening to the hoots of laughter coming from the roof of the school. L watched her as she calmly pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and slowly begin to start walking again. The students that saw her, laughed at and pointed. L tapped Light on the arm.

"Yagami-Kun?" He asked him.

"Yeah, Ryuga?" Light asked him curiously. L pointed to the girl as she walked away.

"Who is that girl?" He inquired.

"Oh her." Light said in a bored voice. "Nobody really knows her real name, She just go's by Myth. She claims to not know her real name; she claims that nobody has ever told her. Ridiculous don't you think, how can anybody not know their own name?" Light asked with a laugh. "Don't pay any attention to her, She's, how do i say this, a bit of a freak."

"What do you mean by that Light?" L asked him coldly. Light apparently didn't notice his tone and answered.

"Well, she has that disorder that makes her have to eat all the time in order to keep her energy; she brings sugar cubes for it I think. She can't seem to remember anything and rarely talks. She hates staying in the sun to long to, but I think that's just because she burns really easy. And i heard that she rarely sleeps too, but i havnt ever seen any circles under her eyes, so thats probably not true." Light looked pointedly at the massive black circles under L's own eyes.

"I don't think anybody knows what her grades are either."

"And what are all those cuts and bruises on her skin?" L asked him.

"Everybody beats her up all the time." He answered him. "I heard that she knows self defense, but refuses to use it when she gets beaten up. She gets beaten up and made fun of alot too, and she just takes it like she was some sort of rag doll." Light said. "Why all the questions Ryuga?" he asked curiously.

"No reason." L answered sadly. He resolved that if he ever got the chance, he was going to speak with her. And, he decided, he would hack into the grade system to find her average later.

"Shall we go for cake Yagami-Kun?" L asked

"Sure." Light answered after a moment. "Why not."

Me: did you like it?

Myth: Am I really that pathetic?

Me: No you just act like it because you believe what they say. You eventually get your thoughts straight.

L: I believe that you may have a higher IQ than even Light Myth.

Light: What!?

L: it's true. If she had been taken from her mother she probably would have been put in Whammy orphanage.

Myth: yeah! In your face Light! I'm smarter than you are!

Light: are not!

Myth: are too!

Me: shut up you two, Read and review everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Halloo!?

Myth: What!?

Me: what's your problem?

Myth: You have L see me being weak in this chapter!

Me: so?

Myth: ……..

Me: I had to do something to get him to feel sorry for you.

Myth: why would he need to feel sorry for me?

Me: so he will follow you home and see how your mom treats you.

Myth: what does how my mom treats me have to do with anything?!

Me: well, he convinces you to come live with him for one.

Myth: 0.o yay! Like that's gonna take much convincing!

Me: and it will have a big part to do with later chapters.

Myth: fine.

L: I'm confused

Me: "rolls eyes" R&R people.

_**6 new suspect**_

Myth walked towards home, lost in thought.

_I wonder who that boy was._

She sighed. She did not particularly feel like going home at the moment.

_Hmm, I think ill go get some tea or something._

Myth turned around and headed back to the café she had spotted earlier as she had walked passed.

She entered and walked up to the counter to order.

"May I help you ma'am?" the man at the counter asked pleasantly.

"Um, Tea and strawberry cake please." Myth answered hesitantly.

"Right away ma'am." He answered cheerfully. "Everyone seems to want that today. Pretty soon we'll run out!" He laughed.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just that the boy over there, he ordered like, 3 pieces." He pointed. She looked blankly at him but turned to see Hideki Ryuga and Light Yagami sitting in the far corner speaking. A pile of pictures lay on the table. She turned back to the counter.

"I'm Zohou Nongoma by the way." He said cheefully.

"How much do I owe you?" she answered him boredly.

He told her with a smile. Myth handed him the money and took her purchases to a table close to the one Light and Hideki were at. She could just make out their conversation from where she was.

"The truth is there are four photos." She heard L say seriously.

She tuned out their conversation and added a handful of sugar to her tea.

She stirred the sugar into the liquid as she thought.

_Hmm, everyone seems to be caught up in this Kira thing. I cant beleive Kira thinks he's a god, that he has a right to kill these criminals, does Kira really think that what he does is justice? Kira is such a fool. Kira is obvously a human, and no human has the right to pass judgment on anyone. Hmm, Oh well, its not like I can do anything about it._

Myth took a sip of tea, and turned her attention to the cake in front of her.

_**L's position**_

L's eyes roamed around the room as he listened to Light speak. His eyes fell on a very familiar girl sitting at a table not to far from where he and Light sat. She was sipping tea and eating strawberry cake. The half-empty state of the sugar bowl in front of her said that the tea was heavily sweetened like his own. He decided that he and Light would follow the girl after she left. (a/n: Why? she did not do anything?) The girl fascinated him, and he wanted to know what she did and where she went after school hours. He turned back to Light to answer his question.

"Not so, it is only perfect if you predicted the existence of a fourth Photo." He answered smirking slightly at the annoyed expression on Light Yagami's face.

**_Myth's position_**

Myth sighed as she drained the last of her tea from the cup.(A/n: would you like more tea with your sugar?) She got up to leave, not noticing that Hideki and Light had also moved and were following her. She walked in silence, lost in thought as her feet unconsciously lead her into an alleyway in the direction of home. She still did not notice the two boys following her, nor did she notice the man waiting in the shadows to ambush her, knife glinting in his hand.

The man stepped in front of her as she came close to his hiding spot. The knife glinted in his hand threateningly.

"Hey there Girl." He sneered. Myth stared at him cautiously.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked calmly. The man moved to quickly for her to react. He had moved out of the shadows and pressed the knife to her throat. Myth could now see the mans face quite clearly.

"Mr. Nongoma!" she exclaimed in surprise. The man from the café counter smirked evilly.

"Now don't scream." He said pleasantly. "You just lay there like a good girl." Myth's eyes widened in terror as he forced her to the ground. She curled herself protectively into a ball on the cement ground and closed her eyes. She prayed that someone would come along and help her.(A/n: why doesn't she just get up and fight? she knows self defense.)

_**L's position**_

L and Light followed the girl as she walked into an alley. L immediately noticed the man in the shadows but it did not look like Myth had, as she had continued to walk towards him. L pulled Light into a crouched position behind a trash can as the man darted out from his hiding spot. The Man pressed a knife to the girls' throat and whispered something to her. He could not hear what he said but heard the girls reply quite easily.

"Mr. Nongoma!" he heard. He saw the man force her to the ground and watched as she curled herself into a ball like a scared child. _Oh No! _he thought.

**_Light's position_**

Light heard Myth say the name and that was all he needed. He smiled evilly behind L's back.

_Do not worry girl, you will be safe in a few seconds._ He thought, as he pulled a scrap of paper out of his wallet and wrote the mans name on the paper. He quickly stuck the paper back in his wallet before L could see it, and waited.

**_Myth's position_**

Myth felt tears run down her face as she waited. She wondered why everyone hated her so much, and why everyone felt that she should be hurt all the time, she had never done anything to anyone. She never called attention to herself, she was never rude or hostile to anyone, hell, she did not even defend herself when she was attacked. She never did anything to provoke people to hurt her. Everyone just seemed to instinctively hate her. As she cried, she heard a scream from above her. Her head shot up to see her attacker clutching his chest and foaming at the mouth. She gasped in releif as she realized what was happening, but imediatly felt sorry for it. She scrambled backwards and stood up quickly. She stared down at the man writhing in pain on the ground. Her eyes wide she turned around and ran. She did not stop until she was a block away. She closed her eyes and sunk to the ground.She layed her head in her hands and sobbed in releif.

She jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up into the wide, deep, black eyes of Hideki Ryuga.

"Hello Myth." He said. "I, am L."

_L _she thought. She wondered what he wanted.

_**L's Position**_

L's eyes widened in surprise as the girls' attacker began to have a heart attack.

_Could she be Kira? _he thought exitedly

He pulled Light up and began to run towards the attacker and the victim just as the victim took off running.

"You stay here and call a hospital!" He told Light. "I think I have just found a second Kira suspect, 6Percent!" With that, L ran after the fleeing girl and did not notice Lights delighted smile as he ran.

He followed her until she finally stopped running about a block away from the scene. he watched as she sunk to the ground, her head in her hands and did not notice his approach. He laid his hand on her shoulder and her eyes jerked up to meet his.

"Hello Myth." He said calmly. "I, am L" He noticed the tears still streaming down her face, and a shallow cut on her neck where the knife had knicked her. Her eyes widened in surprise but she said nothing.

"What do you want?" she finally stammered.

"You, I'm afraid, are now a suspect in the Kira case." Her eyes widened with surprise and anger, but it faded quickly into sadness and humor.

"If you are as smart as I think you are, you will soon realize that you are mistaken." She said sadly. "How much am I suspected?" she asked him quietly.

"6 percent." He answered. "and if you are not Kira, then I will apologize, but for now I am afraid that I must keep track of your actions."

"Prepare to be immensely bored." She lauphed softly.

"Unfortunately I am currently surveying another suspect and am having to attend his school to make contact. Since we were the only two chosen to go to this school I will not be able to do the same with you." He mused to himself.

"You mean Touoh university?" she smiled deviously. L nodded, wondering what the scource of the smirk could be.

"I got in too." She stated. L looked surprised for a moment. "I did not see you on the stage during the ceremony." He told her.

"I try not to call attention to myself." She answered quietly. "It brings unwanted pain." She looked at the ground.

**_Myth's position_**

"I should probably get home now, my mom will lock me in the closet for the night again if I am to late." Myth said sadly. L looked surprised but followed her as she walked slowly towards her house.

"Your mother abuses you?" L asked.

"Sometimes, but she wont be able to for long, I'm going to run away soon. I just have to find some place to go first. I don't have any friends or any family that would take me, but i'll find somewhere." She sighed tiredly. "Sorry, you probably don't want to listen to my boring misfortunes."

"On the contrary, I do not find your misfortune boring, in fact, it rather horrifies me." L stated emotionlessly.

Myth looked surprised for a moment but shrugged.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll be victimized too, if you are seen with me?" Myth stuck a sugar cube into her mouth as she waited for his answer, She offered him one of the sweet cubes. L took it as he shook his head.

"I have no friends, so I know the pain that holds, and I am able to defend myself. You should not be treated like that either. You are not an animal." L said almost angrily. Myth looked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Um, this is my house." She said regretfully, gesturing to the white house before them. The building was averagely sized and surrounded by an old wooden fence. The green paint on the fence was peeling.White lilies circled the house.

"I like the flowers." L stated.

"Thanks, I planted them early last spring." Myth said boredly. They entered the house, Myth rather reluctantly.

"Mom!" Myth called. "I'm home! And I brought company!"

"What do I care, you brat!" A sneering woman walked into the room. "I see you've been whoring yourself." She sneered again. "It's no wonder. You always were a stupid girl." Myth turned slightly pink but ignored the comment.

"He's just here to talk mom. We'll be up in my room." Myth said angrily. She hurried up the stairs, L close behind her.

**_L's position_**

_What kind of horrible woman treats her child like that?_ L thought. L followed Myth through a door and into a small room. The room was spotless. The only thing out of order was a book lying on the bed. He could just barely make out the title from where he stood. _A history of criminology. _He read to himself. _Is she interested in law enforcement? _He wondered.

"You can sit anywhere you want." L was snapped out of his train of thought at the words. He nodded and walked to a chair. He crouched down into his usual position and watched her. She was moving around the room. She pulled clothing out of her tiny closet and shoved it into a half-full suitcase she had pulled out from under her bed. He watched as she pulled a drawer completely out of the dresser and emptied it into the suitcase. She turned the drawer over and pulled an envelope off the wood and put it into the suitcase. She shoved it closed. She placed the drawer back into the dresser and went to her emptied closet. She placed the now full suitcase inside and shut the door. She went to her bed and lay down. L heard her sigh as she stared at the ceiling.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her.

"Somewhere." She replied. "I guess i'll just use some of the money I've saved up to get a hotel until I can get am apartment or something. I think ill leave tonight."

"I have a very large hotel building that you would be welcome to stay at." He said hesitantly, wondering if he should really be offering at all. Myth looked at him.

"Why should you care?" she asked suspiciously.

"You don't deserve to be treated how people treat you for one, and it will give me a chance to keep an eye on you." L said

Myth looked at him for a moment, uncertain. "I don't have much money." She told him.

"No need. You can help me with the Kira investigation." He told her. "If you were able to get into Touou University you must have some ability to use your brain, i will also be asking Yagami to join us. I believe that you would be a valuable asset to the case, and, if you are Kira, this will give me a chance to watch your actions and watch for any mistakes." L answered her seriously. Myth looked thoughtful.

"Alright." She answered him. L nodded.

"Then you must call Ryuuzaki. We will leave tonight." L said determinedly. Myth nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say Hideki." She said. L twitched.

_Is she going to listen to anything i say? _He wondered.

Me: well, did you like it?

Myth: I am really not that pathetic ya know.

Me: I know, but I…Didn't I already explain this?!

L: I believe so.

Myth: Oh, shut up.

Light: That guy is dead Ryuuzaki.

L: I know.

Myth: I cant believe he suspects me of being Kira.

L: You show Kira like traits, just as Yagami does.

Myth: Oh, shut up.

Me: R R

Discl: I do not own death note or its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am bored

Myth: So is everyone else.

Me: But I am bored.

Myth: Then update your fic!

Me: Fine, you are so pushy!

L: You have made a commitment on this fiction to your readers. You should update frequently to appease them.

Me: ……Shut up.

**Welcome Myth **

Myth awoke in an unfamiliar room. She let her eyes wander as she tried to remember where she was.

_That's right; I am staying with L and the task force now. _Myth thought.

_**Flash back**_

"Everyone, this is Myth." L said to the group of men sitting around a coffee table. They all looked at her curiously.

"It's nice to meet you Myth." Said one of them. He had black hair that was heavily streaked with grey.

"Ryuuzaki, why is she here?" He asked L.

"Myth is suspected of being Kira." L stated blandly. He walked over to a sofa and slid down into his crouched position on one of the cushions. An elderly man in a suit brought him a piece of cake, and a cup of what looked like coffee.

"Ryuuzaki, does this mean that my son is no longer suspected?" Asked the man that had greeted her.

"No." L said calmly. "Light is still suspected of being Kira by at least 7 percent. Myth here is only suspected by 6 percent."

Myth sat down on the floor where she was and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the men around her.

"Miss Myth, would you like anything?" asked the man, whom Myth assumed was some sort of manservant to L.

"Uh, I don't know?" she answered hesitantly. She looked over to L as if asking permission. She could have sworn that he rolled his eyes as he answered for her.

"Myth would like the same as I am having and a bowl of sugar cubes please. Thank you Watari." L said turning back to speak with the other men.

"Myth will be staying here for a while so I can keep an eye on her. She will also be helping us with the Kira case." Cries of protest were heard when L said this.

"Your refreshments Miss Myth." Myth thanked the elderly man as he handed her the tea, cake, and sugar. She took a sip of the tea and grimaced. She reached into the sugar bowl and grabbed six sugars. She added them to the tea and stirred while she listened to L explain.

"I believe that Myth could be a valuable asset to the case, even if she does turn out to be Kira. Besides that fact, I am planning on eventually recruiting Light to the task force also." The man that appeared to be Lights' father looked horrified.

"Ryuuzaki, Light is still in school. I do not want to ruin his chances of a decent future because he is unable to attend due to being here." He said almost pleadingly. L did not seem to be listening though because he turned to her without answering.

"How rude of us, you have given your name but are still oblivious to the names of the men here. We cannot continue to have you think of them appearance wise. Introduce yourselves gentlemen."

The elderly manservant was the first to comply. He stepped in front of where she sat on the rug and bowed deeply.

"I am Watari, if you need anything during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask Miss Myth." Watari said politely.

"Um, thanks," Myth said awkwardly. "And it's just Myth by the way." The man nodded and backed away.

"I'm Asahi." Said the man with grey streaked hair. His expression was grim but polite.

"Matsui."

"Aihara"

"Togarai"(A/n: you know they never give Aizawa's alias name? so I made one up.)

One by one the men stepped in front of her and introduced themselves to her.

Matsui, or so he called himself, Myth did not really think it was his name, seemed cheerful and genuinely pleased to meet her.

Myth stifled a yawn. It was getting late. She guessed it was around three in the morning but could not be sure.

"Watari," L said suddenly. "Please show Myth to her rooms, and make sure she has everything she needs."

Myth followed Watari up the stairs. He led her through a door and entered what could only be called a suite. A very large suite at that too. The large room they had entered led to several other large rooms such as a kitchen, bedroom, etc. Myth noticed several other doors and wondered where they lead. She decided she would have to explore soon. She looked around the large Living room area. A tall bookshelf stood against a far wall. Sofa's, lounge chairs, and tables dotted the room in an orderly manner. Large cushions lay on the lounge chairs for comfort.

"The bathroom is beyond that door over there."

Myth finally noticed Watari speaking.

"And over there through that door you will find a small office like area. You will find a Laptop and a selection of Law books inside that you may use at your disposal. If you require anything further, please use this and call down."

Watari handed her a slim Metal box. It took her a few seconds to realize that the box was actually a cell phone.

"Thank you." She stammered. Watari nodded and bowed. She watched as he walked back out the door and shut it behind him, leaving her alone. Myth stood there for a minute longer, staring at the silver phone in her hand before putting it in the pocket of her jacket. She cautiously stepped over to one of the chairs and sat down awkwardly. She glanced over at the table beside her and discovered a pad of paper and a pen. On the paper was a note from L.

_**Myth,**_

_**Through the door to your left is an office. **_

_**Watari May have pointed it out to you. In that **_

_**Room is a laptop. You will find a file on it that**_

_**Has all the information that we currently have **_

_**On the Kira case. You will need to go over the **_

_**Information on that file before noon tomorrow.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Ryuuzaki**_

_**P.s: Enjoy the room.**_

_**Ps.s: There is a credit card in the top drawer of this**_

_**Table. You may use it for whatever you wish. **_

Myth opened the top drawer of the table to see a slim, blue box inside. A small slip of paper was glued to the top. On it, her name had been scrawled in neat handwriting. She opened the box to see a Silver card. She sighed heavily as she replaced the lid. How was she ever going to repay L for all this. She resolved to use the card as little as possible as she placed the box on top of the note pad and got up. She went to one of the many doors and opened it. Inside was a large bathroom. A bath big enough for five people was built into the floor in the far corner. Large fluffy white towels sat on top of a shelf above the huge sink and a shower, big enough to fit her entire bathroom at home inside, occupied another corner. She turned off the light and slowly backed out of the room and opened another door.

This one, was a bedroom. A large bed sat against the wall. A lamp, and clock stood on one of the bedside tables beside it. A vase stood on the other. Myth's suitcase sat in the middle of the bed, but had already been emptied. As Myth walked further into the room she noticed a desk, and another door. She opened the door and saw that it was a large closet, her meager amount of clothing was either hanging up, or folded neatly and placed on one of the shelves that lined the back wall. Myth exited the absurdly large closet and crossed the large room to the desk. She opened the drawers to find a notebook, several pencils and pens, a calculator, and the envelope that contained the savings she had brought with her. She yawned again and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

_4:37_, she read. She stretched and pulled off her shoes. She placed them beside the door that led out of the bedroom and then fell mercilessly into the bed fully clothed. She shoved the suitcase onto the floor beside the bed and fell instantly asleep.

_**L's position**_

L watched Myth explore the suite and finally fall into bed exhausted. He smiled. He was glad she liked the room. He was determined to make sure she was happy and comfortable while she was there. He rather liked her, even if he did not trust her, and was glad that he had been able to arrange for her to come stay at headquarters. He had made all the calls to Watari earlier that day, before he and Myth had arrived.

L read over the girls' grade average in minor surprise.

_Why, I do believe she may be smarter than Light! _He thought to himself. She was going to be very interesting.

Me: did you like it?

Myth: No.

Me: What! Why?!

Myth: I do not need to be pampered.

Me: You are insane. Any other girl would be delighted to get half of what you received in this chapter!

L: Do you find the room unsatisfactory?

Myth: Well no, but it is a bit much.

L: You do not have to worry about expenses. Everything is taken care of.

Myth: Does he ever listen?

Me: Not really. R&R peoples.

Discl: I do not own death note. Nor do I own any of its characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello

Me: Hello?

Myth: Where have you been the past 4 months?

Me: I am so sorry; I just now got my Internet back.

L: We are pleased to see that you've returned.

Myth: It took you long enough.

Me: it is not my fault! I would have updated sooner if I could!

L: We understand quite well, Myth is just upset about being ignored for so long.

Myth: Am not! I am pissed off because she forgot about us.

Me: I am so sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

Ch. 4- First day on the job.

Myth yawned and looked over at the clock. It glowed 5:03 am. She stretched and rolled off of the bed. She stood up gracefully and remade it neatly. She grabbed another gray dress from her suitcase and hurriedly changed her clothes. She grabbed a black sweater to ward off the cold. She then picked up her suitcase and boots and transferred them to the shelf in the closet. She left the room, and walked into the kitchen. She opened up the cabinets to search for tea.

**5 minutes later**

Myth sipped her sweet tea as she went over the files L had installed on the laptop. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed bordly. She rolled her shoulders and stood up after she finished reading the last of it. The clock now read 11:48. She had been reading for 6 hours. She switched off the monitor and closed the laptop. She picked up her 8th empty cup of tea and walked out of the room. She washed the cup in the sink and put it away. She sat down in one of the chairs to pull on some thick, black socks. Not long after she found herself wandering down the hallway to the room she had met the others in last night. A cookie in hand. She walked in on the men and L introducing themselves to Light Yagami. They looked over as she entered the room.

"Light-kun, this is Myth. She will also be joining us for this investigation." Light held his hand out to her politely. Myth clasped his hand in her own and felt a shock go through her arm. She felt uneasy and quickly let go.

"Hello Yagami." She said, almost coldly. He smiled at her but his eyes remained cold and threatening.

"Tea Myth?" asked Watari kindly. Myth looked up at him and smiled. She found she liked the old man instantly.

"No, thank you Watari, I have already had 8 cups this morning." She said pleasantly.

"Have you read over those files on your computer yet Myth?" asked L. Myth nodded and ran her fingers through her hair for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes, I just finished a few minutes ago." She said.

"Your sugar cubes Myth." Myth looked up at Watari in surprise and smiled at him.

"Thank you Watari." She said gratefully. She was already beginning to feel wobbly. She took the sugar from him and popped one into her mouth. She noticed Light looking at her questioningly.

"Hypoglycemia." Myth said, answering his unasked question. Light nodded absently.

"Of course." He said simply.

"So, shall we get started?" asked L. Everyone nodded and turned to pay attention.

Me: sorry it is a bit short.

Myth: Why does L have so much Information for me to read but has almost no leads?

Me:…... I do not really know.

L: I have been collecting information since the very beginning of this case.

Me: Right, like that really explains it.

Myth: You are telling me.

Me: Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey you guys

Me: hey you guys.

Myth: Hello

L: Oh, you're back?

Me: Yeah, and out of school for the summer too.

Light: School has been out for almost 3 weeks now, what have you been doing all this time?

Me:….Shut up Kira.

L: Light's Kira Percentage is now 14percent.

Myth: what was it before?

L: 12

Light: My percentage went up just because of that!? Why!?

All: Because we don't like you.

Light: damn you!

L: 16percent

Light: Damn it all!

Chapter 5 The second Kira

"Are you all right?" L asked Chief Yagami urgently. Myth felt a thrill of adrenalin go through her. The past month or so had been nothing but paperwork and research. Until a few weeks ago. That was when 'Kira' started showing up on TV. Then all hell had broken loose. Now Chief Yagami just barely started to recover from his heart attack had gone to confront him.

"Vice director, the one who went in is Chief Yagami." L said, switching to the other phone in his hand. After a moment on that phone he switched back to the other and said something that she couldn't quite hear. After that he hung up both phones and turned to her.

"Myth." He asked.

"Yes Hideki?" She asked. Still stubbornly calling him by his former alias.

"I need you to look over those tapes when Yagami returns." He said. Myth nodded.

"Yes, of course." Myth said standing up and moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Myth?" L called. Myth turned back and looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you." He said. Myth smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course." She called, as she exited the room to get her laptop from her room.

**5 minutes later**

Myth stumbled her way back into the room carrying her laptop, a stack of files, and plate of cookies balanced in her hands. She had just settled down and was offering a cookie to L when Chief Yagami entered the room.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry for acting so brashly. It seems I got a bit too emotional." Chief Yagami said breathlessly.

"It's fine." L said kindly as he took the bag of evidence from him. He handed Myth the stack of envelopes and entered the first tape into a machine and hit play.

"Watch carefully Myth." He said. She nodded and focused her attention on the screen. Munching a cookie as she did so. She absently handed one to L as she watched.

**The next day.**

Myth hadn't slept. She had switched to coffee sometime around 4:00 a:m and had been drinking it since. This was the 4th night in a row she had gotten no sleep, and the strain was starting to show.

"What do you think Myth?" L asked her, sipping his coffee. Myth gulped hers.

"It doesn't match." She stated simply, rubbing her tired eyes.

"huh?" L asked her.

"The data." She said. "The previous data and the tapes, the personalities are different. The person who sent these tapes is not as intelligent as the real Kira." She said again, more insistently. L just looked at her questioningly.

"Are you saying that you think there might be a second Kira?" he asked her.

"It would explain the change of behavior." She said. "We originally thought that Kira had to have the name and face of the person he kills, but now he apparently only needs to see their face. It doesn't seem like Kira. That's all I'm saying. I could be wrong but I think that it's something we should look into." She said, draining her cup of coffee.

Before L could answer, the rest of the team walked through the door. L began to go over the tapes and evidence with the rest of the group as Myth turned back to her laptop and continued her research.

"Thanks Watari." She said, as Watari handed her a plate of strawberry cake and another cup of coffee. He nodded and she returned to her work. Toning out the rest of the group.

Me: did you like it? I know its short but at least it's a chapter.

Myth: You know, I wonder if he actually cares about my deductions or if he just keeps me around for his amusement.

L: Of course I care, and I think you may be on to something.

Myth: Really? You were actually paying attention?  
L:….That's not funny

Me: um, Read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Just Myth.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey guys

Me: Hey guys!

Myth: you take forever to update.

Me: Do not!

Light: Will you both hush up and get on with the story.

L: Do not tell Myth to "shut up" Yagami-Kun.

Light: Why, you like her or something?

L: Blushes'' of course not! She is just a suspect and also female so you should show some respect for her!

Light: Uh huh. Ryuzaki liiikess Myyyth! Ryuzaki liiikess Myyyth!

L: Do Not!

Meand Myth: sweat drop'' read and review.

_**Misa's Capture**_

"Huh, Ryuga Hideki?" Myth watched Light Yagami introduce Misa Amane to L. They had begun to suspect her after looking through Kira worshipers that might have had direct contact with Sakura TV. Misa Amane had been named number one suspect for the Second Kira and an agent had been sent to follow her. They had figured out that she was acquainted with Light and now L was working under cover to see if he could reveal any clues. None of them had imagined they would get this lucky. Yet here L was, being directly introduced to Misa Amane Herself. Now all they had to do was wait for a sign. Myth watched calmly from the shadow of the buildings as a huge crowd of people began leaving her classes. They all began to wonder around as if their brains had just been fried. Myth saw her chance to distract Light and Misa so L could do something.

"Hey look! It's Misa Amane!" she called to a girl passing by on her way to her next class. The girl turned to look.

"Eh? Misa?"

"Wow it's really Misa!"

"Who's Misa? An actress?"

Excited conversation erupted from the teens and they began to surge towards L and the other two. Myth continued to watch, amused, as L picked the phone out of Misa's Pocket.

"Ah! Who touched my butt!?" cried Misa in alarm.

"I'll take responsibility for catching him." L declared heroically. Myth snickered.

"Misa! Hurry up and go to the studio, you'll be late again!" cried a very annoyed looking woman.

"Ah, I'll go now." Misa said apologetically. Myth saw L nod to her when Light wasn't looking and she moved to intercept the retreating model. She whispered into the walky-talky clipped to her grey dress.

"Matsuda, she's headed your way." Myth said.

"Roger that. Over." Matsuda said enthusiastically. Myth rolled her eyes and hurried toward Misa's Manager to distract her.

"Um, Miss." Myth called to the woman, trying to sound lost and helpless. The woman turned to look at her. Myth looked up at her trying to look fearful. Myth hadn't slept in a week and her hair was a mess. Her grey dress and worn black jacket and tiny form made her look like she could be a homeless little girl. The woman smiled sweetly at her and spoke.

"Can I help you honey? Are you lost? Are you're parents around?" She asked sympathetically, taking her eyes off Misa just as the rest of the investigators moved in to surround her. Myth made herself start to cry, causing the other pedestrians to turn and look. The woman tried to comfort her and didn't notice Misa being dragged away by the men. Myth Instantly dropped her act and pulled out a fake police badge.

"Kichia Kwasika, Detective. We are arresting Misa Amane under suspicion of being the Second Kira. No harm will come to the girl, please cooperate and inform your company that she will not be attending and of her appointments for a while. Thank you for your cooperation. You will be informed of her sentence. Have a nice day." The woman stood stunned as she watched the very tiny girl march away from her. She shook her head and phoned the head of the company, still bewildered.

_**7 days later**_.

Myth watched Misa struggle against her bonds.

"Stalker-San! Kidnapping someone is a serious crime! Let me go!" Misa cried out piteously. Myth frowned. For days the girl had refused to speak, and now, after waking from unconsciousness, she seemed to have lost all memory of why she was there. She was either a really good actor or she really had no idea.

L's phone rang.

"It's Light-Kun." L stated simply. Answering the phone.

"Turn off the video and audio." L said. "Yes, yes, that's right. I understand we're in k-2801." L hung up the phone and sat silently in his crouched position. Myth popped a sugar cube into her mouth and watched him silently. The Light came in.

"Ryuzaki, it is as I told you on the phone. I may be Kira." Light said dramatically.

_Duh'. _Myth thought_. What are you up to Light Yagami?' _Yagami's father looked astonished.

"Yes…" L said calmly.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU"RE SAYING LIGHT!" Yelled the chief. Myth covered her ears, wincing at the volume.

"LIGHT! ARE YOU STILL SANE?! DON'T SAY SUCH RIDICULOUS THINGS!" The chief yelled again. Myth grabbed a cookie and tried to drown out the intense yelling.

"Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then he is the best detective in the world." Light said. "If L thinks that I am Kira, then I probably am." Myth narrowed her eyes.

"What! Light!?" Chief Yagami cried.

"Yes, he is right." L said. "Right now I am 99 percent sure that Light is Kira. I should be ready to interrogate you soon." Myth watched the exchange silently.

"If that is so, what percentage am I suspected Hideki?" Myth asked him.

"6 percent." He told her. "Your percentage has gone neither up nor down since you've been here." He said. Myth nodded. Falling silent once again.

"Light is quite conservative, he found out what I thing quite quickly." L said.

"The person that was investigated by the FBI agent Raye Penber before he died, the person who went to Aoyama on May 22nd, and the person who the suspect Misa Amane is dating are all me." Light said. "If I were L, I would also think that I were Kira."

_That is because you are Kira.' _Myth thought. _What are you up to Yagami?'_

"I I think I may have become Kira subconsciously." Light finished dramatically.

_Oh, subconsciouly Huh?' _L thought sarcastically.

_L can't be buying this junk.' _Myth thought irritated.

"Maybe, when I go unconscious, like when I'm asleep, I become a god of death and kill those people." Light stated. Myth rolled her eyes.

"That's not it." L told him

"What's that Ryuzaki?" Light asked

"The truth is, we installed cameras in your room and watched you for five days." L said calmly.

"Camera?" Light said, sounding surprised. Myth would have given a years' worth of cookies to bet he already knew everything about the cameras.

"Yes." L continued. "And Light slept peacefully."

"You went that far Ryuzaki!?" Light demanded angrily.

Myth rolled her eyes again and turned back to her laptop screen, tuning out the confession.

"I have something to say," L started cautiously. "But I'm worried that you won't agree. I'll apologize ahead of time now." The investigators watched him questioningly. Myth narrowed her eyes in anticipation.

"The thing is," L continued. "I am thinking of tying up Light for a period of time." Lights father looked livid.

"Also," L went on. "Also, if you agree, we will start right away and no matter what you do I will be watching your every action."

"No, my son can't possibly be Kira! You can't do that!" Lights father protested.

"Its fine dad." Light said. "I agree, actually I was going to suggest that. If I have to worry about being Kira, I can't give my all in capturing him. I want to know as soon as possible, this method may take a long time, but it's still the fastest solution and the only way. Also, before Ryuzaki is completely certain, don't let me say or do anything."

"Got it." L answered

"Hideki." Myth said suddenly. L and the others all turned to look at her questioningly.

"Would it be possible to also place me in solitary confinement at the same time as Yagami-Kun? I would like to prove to you that I a not Kira if I can." L looked at her for a moment as if contemplating her request.

"I believe that would be a good idea." L said simply. "All right, please prepare yourselves mentally; I do not know how long it will take to clear all suspicions." Myth and Light nodded their agreement. Myth turned back to her laptop screen and began to organize her research and place it conveniently so that L could gain easy access during her confinement. She quickly wrote her password down on a slip of paper and slid it under the lid as she closed the laptop. She turned back to the others.

"You're serious about this Light?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Yes, I am giving up my freedom, and conquering my fear of Kira." Light said heroically.

"Aizawa, please escort Light to his room." L said. "Myth, please follow me." He gently cuffed her hands in front of her and led the way out of the room. Myth followed L into a small cell with a cot and a sink in it.

"I hope we will solve this quickly and get you out of here." L said almost sadly. Myth looked at him questioningly, but L just smiled at her.

"I shall have Wateri bring you a glass of sugar water regularly so you can keep your energy Myth." L said kindly. Myth looked at him suspiciously. L just smiled at her again and locked her in the room. He turned back to look at her one last time before heading back to the surveillance room.

_She looks so beautiful.' _He thought, and tried to remember that she was a suspect, and he should not be having feelings about her. He sighed and walked away from her cell, and back to the rest of the investigators.

Me: so was it good

Myth: wow, I think you actually wrote a long chapter for once.

Me: "…"

L: why did I lock her up too?

Me: it makes everything more interesting.

Myth: do I actually get cleared of suspicion after this?

Me: You'll see

Light: My plan is genius!

All: Shut up Kira.

Light: Grrrrr

L: 50 percent suspicion of Kira.

Light: Gaaaah!

Me: Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi again

Me: Hi again.

Myth: Back already?

L: Please hurry and write this chapter. I think Myth may have lost her sanity in confinement.

Myth: What, just because I was singing doesn't mean I'm crazy!  
Me: sweat drop' Read and Review.

_**Myth in confinement. **_

L watched the screen from Myth's cell with concentration. Myth was currently sitting cross legged on the cot sipping from a bottle of sugar water. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She was humming a tune that resembled Jingle bells as she sipped. L was beginning to become worried that she had lost her mind. People weren't supposed to enjoy confinement in a tiny room with their hands cuffed. Light sure wasn't enjoying it. In fact, shortly after being placed in his own cell he had suddenly begun to deny his being Kira and demanding to be let go. Misa was still whining softly about wanting to see Light. She'd even called him a pervert. Both of them had begun acting strangely as if they had lost part of their memories in confinement. Myth, although acting very strangely in the situation, had not shown any sign that she had lost her memory. She just seemed to be enjoying the break from her work. After watching their behavior for a few minutes he came to a conclusion. Myth was not and never had been Kira. However, the man that had attacked her had been killed by Kira, and Light had been with him at the time. However, it also seemed that Light and Misa were no longer Kira if they had been in the first place. It seemed as if they had lost all memory of it. What was worse was that Kira had started killing again. L said and turned to Watari. "Watari, please go and bring Myth up Here. I believe it's time we ended her confinement." L said.

"Yes Sir." Watari said.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda inquired, "What about Light and Misa Misa?"

L ignored him and turned on the Mic to chief Yagami's cell.

_**3 hours later**_

Myth stretched in her seat and listened to L talk to Light and Misa, informing them that they would be kept under constant watch until all suspicions had been cleared.

"Do you really need to go this far Ryuzaki?" Light asked, a little disturbed.

"I'm not doing this because I want to you know." L told him.

"Huh!?" Misa cried. "Is this what you meant by being together 24/7 Ryuzaki?"

"I'm not doing this because I want to." L repeated.

"But Light is Misa's Light, If you're with him 24/7, then when is Misa going to go on dates with Light?"

"On dates it will be the four of us." L said. Myth looked up at him questioningly. Got up and walked over to the trio.

"Just what do you mean by that Hideki?" Myth asked him just as an identical chain was clipped around her wrist, connecting her to Misa. Myth looked at the chain in surprise.

"Since Myth has been cleared of all suspicion, she is being trusted to watch over Misa as I shall watch over Light." L said happily, oblivious to Myth glaring at him.

"Are you telling me that when I kiss him it's going to be in front of you two?" Misa cried in dismay.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this you know." Myth said grumpily. Munching on a cookie.

"I never said you had to kiss him, however we will be observing…"L started, but Misa interrupted.

"HUUUH! WHATS WITH THAT! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Misa screamed at him. Myth snickered.

"Light," L whined. "Can you please make Misa be quiet?"

"Don't be so obnoxious Misa." Light said.

"Myth, would you be willing to share your rooms with Misa?" L asked her.

"Those "rooms" are much to big for one person anyway, of course I don't mind, besides, I have to share a room with her because, oh, that's right, I've been chained to her wrist!" Myth answered him annoyed. Misa was staring at her intently.

"I can't live with this girl!" She cried.

"Why not?" L asked her.

"Because she's so bland and ugly!" Misa told him. Myth twitched angrily.

"I mean, look at her clothes! They're so old and boring, and has she even heard of a hairbrush? Makeup?" Misa stated oblivious to the seething girl next to her.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her appearance." L said, looking at Myth speculatively.

"Well can I at least bye her new clothes and give her a makeover!?" Misa demanded. Before Myth could answer L had given her permission.

"Of course Misa. Myth still has access to a credit card she has failed to use even once; you may use that for your expenses." He said helpfully.

"Ooh!" Misa cooed "Can you and Light come as well! It would be just like a double date!" She said giddily. Myth blushed fire red and looked around for an escape.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" L said happily, seeming to not hear the "date" part in her sentence. Myth groaned. This was going to be a very long day.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Misa said excitedly "Where's that card Ryuzaki?!" She demanded.

"The top drawer of that table. The one with the lamp on it. It's in a blue box." L answered her, pointing. Misa ran over and jerked the drawer open. She fished around for a moment and brought out the slim blue box that L had given her upon her arrival. Misa open thrust it into her purse and dragged Myth out of the room. The boys following in silence.

'_I wonder if maybe I've made a small mistake allowing this.' _L thought trying to ignore the white hot glare Myth was shooting at him as she was dragged out of the room bye her chains.

Me: I know it's a bit short

Myth: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!  
L: I'm sorry!

Misa: I'm going to make you look soooo pretty!

Myth: More like slutty!

Misa: what was that!?

Light: Now now Misa. She's just excited about the makeover

Myth: AM NOT!

Misa: You're just going to love it!

Me: read and review sweat drop'


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello everyone

Me: Hello everyone!

Myth: I'm sooooo going to hurt you for this chapter.

Me: No! Wait! It's not as bad as you think!

Me: Oh really?

L: Myth, please refrain from harming the creator of this fiction. If you do not, you may cease to exist.

Myth: "…"

Me: Please read and review. This chapter is in the humor category.

_**The Double Date. **_

Myth whined piteously as she was dragged mercilessly through the Mall. People stared shamelessly at the cuffs locking her to Misa and L to Light. Light was struggling under a small mountain of clothing packages in his arms. Both Myth and L had refused to carry them.

"Come on Myth! Let's go in here!" Misa said excitedly. "They've got great shoes."

"I already have shoes Misa."

"Oh come on Myth, nobody can ever have too many pairs of shoes." She chided her.

"I beg to differ." Light grunted, as Misa threw yet another box into his hands.

"Well what do you think Ryuzaki?" Misa asked him.

"I don't like shoes. They hurt my feet."

"And my sandals are fine; I don't need 50 pairs of shoes." Myth snapped at her. Misa responded by dragging her over to a shelf full of funny looking socks.

"Do you want fuzzy socks, socks with toes, socks with no toes," Misa rambled on. "Ooh, they've got rainbow socks too!" She cooed happily. "Oh, I can't decide! Let's just get a pair of all of them." Misa said, reaching for a pair of pink stripy socks. Myth groaned and looked at L.

"This is all your fault you know. I had a ton of work to catch up on, but no, we just had to go shopping for stuff I'm never going to where."

"Oh, you'll be wearing it all right." Misa interrupted. "I threw away all you other clothes while you were on that computer last night. It's a good thing these have such a long chain, and that you pay no attention to while you're on the computer."

"You did what!?" Myth cried in alarm. "You can't just throw away my clothes, that's all I've got!"

"Well now you have new clothes, don't worry, I'll let you pick a few outfits out by yourself, but nothing drab." Misa said, oblivious to Myth's devastation. She vowed to guard the grey dress she wore now with her life. Myth looked around and noticed L had stopped in front of a store.

"Here, hold this for a second." Misa said, handing Myth the visa, she turned to look at a nearby shelf. Myth pulled gently on the chain to get Misa to follow her. She walked up to L and looked to see what had caught his rapt attention. It was a bakery. She looked at L as he looked at her.

"Do you have that visa with you Myth?" He asked her. She nodded slightly, turning her attention back to the front of the store. She and L both started to drag Misa and Light behind them as they entered the store, oblivious to their cries of protest.

"Hey, I was looking at that shelf of Jean skirts over there." Misa whined.

"We really don't have time for this Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Nonsense, There's always time for cake. Right Myth?" L said cheerily as he and Myth approached the counter. Myth nodded. They reached the counter and the cashier turned to look at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked them kindly.

"Four of everything!" L demanded. The cashier looked at them like they were nuts.

"Um, how will you be paying for this?" He asked them. L and Myth looked at each other. Myth turned back to the counter and thrust the visa card onto the counter.

"With this." She said. She and L took a step back as the cashier started to pile box after box onto the counter.

"See Myth, the visa does have its uses." L said, looking at her triumphantly. Myth chose to ignore him as she began to Load the boxes of pastry into Lights arms. He groaned with the effort.

"All right, as soon as Myth chooses the outfits she wants, I guess we can go back to headquarters." L said reaching into a box of pastries. He handed one to Myth with a smile.

(A/n: You know the one, the really adorable one.) Myth smiled back at him, ignoring the small flutter in her chest.

"All right then, where can we find something that Misa would hate?" Myth asked Misa pointed down the hall and they followed.

_**4 hours later**_

L looked up as Myth stormed into the room, dragging Misa behind her. Myth was wearing a rather cute, striped, button up, long sleeved shirt and a pair of girls' blue jean pants. She also wore a pair of striped knee socks. Everything was black and white except the pants. She looked livid.

"SHE"S TRYING TO CUT MY HAIR!" Myth screamed, outraged. Misa stormed up behind her, a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Well it looks ugly like that!" Misa said angrily.

"I don't care! I like the way my hair looks, and I liked the clothes I had! She hissed, gesturing to the outfit she wore.

"L! Tell her she can't cut my hair!" Myth demanded, suddenly rounding on him.

"Misa, Myth does not wish for you to cut her hair. Please give me the scissors." L told her. Misa huffed and slapped the scissors into L's outstretched hand. Misa started to drag Myth back out of the room and L turned back towards his computer, not noticing that Myth had swiped the key to her cuffs off of the table on the way out.

_Ha, tonight when she's asleep, I'll escape. I'll chain her to the bed and sneak away for a few hours. At least I'll get a break from her constant whining. _ Myth thought, letting Misa drag her down the hall to their shared room.

Me: Was it good?

Myth: Yay! A break from Misa!

L: Why did I leave the key there?

Me: I don't know, you're the one that left it there, not me

Light: Where does he keep the key to my cuff?

Me: Not telling.

L: Please Read and Review the Material.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note related material.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hiya!  
Myth: D I finally get my freedom in this chapter?  
L: Does Myth Know where the key to her cuff is? Did Myth take it?  
Myth: NO! I mean, Of course not Hideki.  
Me: Anyway, I now have a Muse! I dont really remember what her name is so for now i will just call her Muse-san. As soon as i remember what it is i will let u all know, but until then, DEAL WITH IT! RandR please!  
Myth: Come back here and answer my question!  
L: Myth reminds me of someone.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note related materials.

CH.9 SUNBURN

Myth stretched tiredly as she ignored Misa's constant whining.  
"I wanna go swimming!" She cried angrily for the Hundreth time that morning.  
"No! I have work to do. I do not have time for messing around." Myth said aggitatedly.  
Misa screamed in outrage.  
"L! Make her take me to the Beach!" Misa demanded, rounding on the raven haired sugar feind. L looked up in surprize.  
"What a lovely idea." He said, smiling innocently. Myth glared at him in warning.  
"I have things I have to do, I dont have time to take Miss Drama anywhere.: Myth told him, an air of finality in her voice. L's eyes flashed at the obvious challenge, but continued to smile.  
"Nonsense, we can afford to have you take the day off, you work hard enough or three people anyway"  
L told her, trying to keep his innocent smile from turning into a grin at the outrage written on her face. She took a ferocious bite of her cookie and glared at him as shje gathered up four days of research.  
"Fine!" She snapped. " Lets go Misa." Myth dragged a cheering Misa out of the room. Myth ground her teetyh angrily as she walked.  
'That Jerk! How dare he do this to me!' She thought, crushing a sugar cube in her teeth.  
"You are going to love the bathing suit I picked out for you!" Misa gushed, oblivious to Myth's anoyance.  
Myth grunted at her and entered their shared bedroom. She sat down on the bed as Misa began to rifle through Myth's dresser.  
"Ah, here it is!" Misa said happily, holding up a few scraps of blue cloth.  
"Where's the rest of it?" Myth asked her, jumping up at the site of the bakini in Misa's grasp. Misa looked at her questioningly.  
"This is it." She said, holding it up again. Myth snatched it out of her hands.  
"Im not gonna where this sorry excuse for a bathing suit!" she cried in alarm. Misa frowned and turned back to the dresser. She fished around somemore and pulled out, as if it where possible, and even skimpier looking, hot pink bakini. Myth groaned at Misa's idiocy and made her way to the bathroom to change into the blue bathing suit.  
'This is going to be a long day.' Myth thought as she closed the door.

WITH THE INVESTIGATION TEAM.

L tried to ignore the knot in his chest when Myth came out of the bathroom in a tiny blue bakini. He fialed.  
It was all he could do not to gape openly at the monitor. He watched her as she dragged a little white dress out of her and Misa's closet. She pulled it over her head, an annoyed expression still written plainly on her face. When she had it on, she turned to look at the girl chained to her wrist.  
"Just how exactly are we supposed to swim with this thing on?" She asked, indicating to the silver cuff linking them togeather. L pondered this and pressed a button on the desk.  
"Watari." He called into the Mic.  
"Yes Sir?" Watari's drifted into the room.  
"Please go and remove the cuff from Myth and Misa." He said.  
"Yes sir."He said. "Anything else sir"  
"You will go with them to the beach. Keep an eye on them"  
"Of course sir"  
"Oh, and Watari." L called.  
"Sir"  
"Please bring me another slice of cake." L said marking something on a paper.  
"Right away sir"  
L turned back to the screen, a slight smile on his face.

4 HOURS LATER

Myth hissed as she sid the icecube over the burns on her arms. Misa sat a few feet away polishing her nails and admiring her new tan. L sat watching Myth with rapt attention. Light was reading a book on the couch.  
"I can't beleive you still burned." Misa said. "You used an entire bottle of sunblock"  
Myth glared at her, trying to ignore the feeling of L's stare on her back.  
'What's he staring at?' she wondered. She shuddered involuntarily as the ice hit a particularyly burned area on her shoulder.  
'Never again.' She thought viciously as she continued to rub the quickly melting ice on her burns.

L's POV

'She must be doing this on purpose.' I thought, 'she's doing it to desrtact me.' And it was working.  
I had been unable to tear my eyes away from Myth's burned skin. Beads of water rolled down her shoulders and onto the towel at her feet. When I couldnt stand it anymore, I stood up and dragged Light into the bathroom.  
"What is it Ryuzaki?" He asked me. I ignored him and reached up for the thing i had come for.  
I pulled a of aloe gel down from the shelf anlong with a wash cloth and dragged Light back out of the bathroom. I folded myself into my usual position behind Myth. I held my hand out for the icecube. She hesiated momentarily but then handed it over. I set it aside and began to gently mop up the beads of water off of her shoulders,  
ignoring the looks I was getting from the Light and Misa. I opened up the bottle of green gel and poured some into my hand.  
"What are you doing!?" She asked, sounding alarmed.  
"Helping." Then i began to gently rub the green gel into her burns. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders as the cooling ointment began to set in and start healing her badly damaged skin. S I rubbed my thumbs in circles over her burns, I couldnt ignore the fluttering in my heart. A sudden realization hit me.  
'Oh My.' I thought.

NORMAL POV

Myth closed her eyes at the feel of L's soft hands gently rubbing circles into her burns. She didnt seem to notice Light and Misa staring opened mouthed at hte rather intament moment between her and the Raven haired detective. She almost groaned with protest when he stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up at him onluy to be met with L's large dark eyes. Myth could have sworn her heart stopped.  
"Is that better?" He asked her. Myth was confused for a moment.  
"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. Thank you." She stammered turning away. Suddenly glad that her burns disguised the deep blush spreading across her face. A thought suddenly hit her and her mouth opened in sudden surprize.  
'Oh No!' She thoght. 'Oh My!'

Me: Did you all like it?  
Muse-san: I LOVED IT! XD Myth: What just happened?  
L: Oh My.  
Me: It's not a romance for nothing you know.  
Myth and L: "  
Me: Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Rand R please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any death Note related Materials. 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello Everybody! I'm baack!

Myth: HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND

HERE! ITS BEEN 4 YEARS SINCE YOU BOTHERED TO THINK

OF US!

ME: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've just been so busy!

Myth: THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR..

L: Now Myth, there's no need for yelling. I'm sure

Miss Author here has a very good reason for abandoning

us and her readers.

Me: ummm uh, I got married?

Myth: Oh, and I suppose that took 4 YEARS?

Me: no of course not! I said I was sorry!

Myth: Whatever! Just update your story so you can get on

With your perfect life!

Me: Awww, don't be like that. I said I was sorry.

Myth: *ignores*

L: Anyways, let's get on with it.

**The Move**

Myth groaned as she downed her 2nd cup of coffee. Misa was lecturing her on her choice of outfit that evening, a pair of worn jeans under one of her grey dresses (Watari had saved her clothes from the trash) and a pair of thick black socks. The incessant whining was beginning to grate on her already frazzled nerves. The case had gotten rather confusing since Misa's and Lights strange memory lapse and she was getting rather tired of the irritating girl she had unceremoniously become chained to.

"Come on! You've got all these great clothes we bought!" She cried, thrusting a frilly pink dress into her face. "Why would you wear something so ugly and drab! The least you could do is take some _pride_ in your appearance if I'm going to be stuck with you!" Misa tossed the now horribly wrinkled dress onto a chair and whirled Myth around to face her. "Don't you ignore me?"

Sighing again, Myth glared at her. "Do you mind, I'm trying to work here." Misa's face nearly turned purple in outrage. "I'll wear what I want Misa. It's none of your business." Misa threw her hands up angrily, rattling the chain. "WHATEVER! I'm going to bed!" She dragged Myth across the room and out the office door to their shared bedroom, leaving Myths half drunk cup of coffee and sugar cubes behind.

**L's Pov**

L smiled softly at the altercation between the two girls before turning back to the information on his computer. Light snored loudly beside him. They were getting nowhere in the last few days and L was becoming bored. "Need a change..." he mumbled to himself. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a battered cell phone and dialed.

"Watari, I think it's time for a change of scenery. Please make arrangements." He yawned while he listened to Watari's response.

"Very good, I expect you'll take care of it"

Hanging up the phone L took one last look at the monitor displaying Myths rooms. Laying his head down, on his arms, he watched the girls crawl into bed as he drifted to sleep.

**Myth's Pov**

Feigning sleep, Myth waited for the small signs that would let her know when Misa was finally asleep. When the girl began to emit soft snores, Myth carefully slid out of bed, gently removing the tiny key she kept hidden in her left sock, Myth slipped it into the lock on her end of the handcuffs. Hearing the small click, Myths draped the chain around the headboard, locking it again incase Misa awoke. Tiptoeing into the office again, Myth poured her sugar cubes into a bag, and slid on her sandals. Exiting the room, she tripped over Misa's shoe, sending her crashing to the floor. Grunting in pain, Myth looked towards Misa to assure herself the girl hadn't woken from the noise. Misa snorted quietly and rolled over, but didn't wake. Climbing to her feet, Myth crammed her sugar bag into her back pocket and quietly slipped out of the room.

**L's Pov**

L woke suddenly. The buzzing in his pocket alerting him to the text.

'It is done. –Watari'

Placing the phone back into his jeans, L glanced at the clock. He'd slept for exactly 13 and ½ minutes. Standing, L stretched, gently rattling the chain connecting him to Light. Looking towards the monitor once more, L nibbled his thumb.

Myth was not in her rooms. Misa had thrown herself across the bed, one arm above her head, chained to the headboard, but Myth was nowhere in the apartment. Looking across the other monitors, L soon found her heading for the roof. Grabbing the key to his own cuffs from his pocket, L removed himself from Light. Reattaching the chain to the desk, L quickly left the room, heading towards the roof.

**Myths Pov**

Myth leaned against the railing, staring up at the bright stars. The few hours of alone time each night seemed to be the only thing that kept her going these last few days. Misa's outbursts were frequent, and became increasingly annoying. Her time on the roof was a welcome escape.

Lost in her thoughts, Myth didn't hear the door the roof opening.

"Nice night for a walk." L stated plainly, making Myth jump in surprise.

"Hideki!" She stammered guiltily. "I'm sorry I left Amane unattended, I just needed a few moments of alone time. I'll head back immediately." She stepped quickly away from the railing and headed for the door. As she rushed passed L his hand reached out to stop her.

"That's quite alright. I can't blame you for wanting some time to yourself after dealing with Misa all day. Please, stay."

Myth stood there awkwardly, unsure what she should do. The detective had asked her to stay, but his doing so, and in fact his presence at all sent goose bumps down her spine, making her feel extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. Deciding she was being silly, and realizing he probably just wanted to discuss the case with her, she stepped back towards the railing.

"I've always liked the night." L said, startling her once more. "It's quiet, and there aren't as many people to bother you while you work. "

Hesitantly, Myth nodded. "I agree. It's a good time for thinking."

"I'm very glad I met you Myth" L said quietly.

"umm, I'm glad we met too." She stammered in response to his unusual statement. "I...I should probably get back." She started towards the door once more, but as before, L's hand reached out to stop her, this time, taking her hand in his own. "Please stay." He whispered quietly, looked towards her.

Myth nearly stopped breathing. She looked back at L startled. As she stared at him, the knot in her stomach that she'd been ignoring every time he looked at her seemed to clench and her brain barely registered the fact that he had moved closer until his mouth connected softly against hers.

Every thought in her head seemed to pour out her ears as he kissed her. It seemed to register for a second that she was kissing him back before even that thought melted away.

It was soft, but passionate as it was gentle… She realized, even as her heart seemed to dissolve into putty, that this was wrong. It wasn't right to be feeling these things, doing these things, with the both of them working on the case together. She broke away from him suddenly, a slight blush forming and her heart screaming for her to kiss him again.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" she stammered. Turning, she fled towards the door and down the stairs, leaving L standing behind her on the roof top as the stars began to fall around him.

She didn't sleep that night. Or the next. She stayed in the room she shared with Misa, ignoring her incessant cries about suffering because Myth was becoming a hermit while she wanted to see Light.

She crunched on sugar cubes at a furious rate while the events from the rooftop raced through her mind.

'Gaaah! Why did you have to be so weird about the whole thing!' she lectured herself silently.

'You should have stated your concerns about a relationship affecting the case instead of freaking out like that! Now he's going to think you hate him!' She ran her hands through her bedraggled hair. 'You can't hide from him forever.' She stood from the chair. Glimpsing herself in the mirror, she grimaced.

"Misa, I'm going to need a makeover." Misa cheered. "OOOOOH MY GOSH!" She screamed excitedly.

"I'm gonna make you look so hot!"

"Don't go overboard, I still have the final say in whatever you do to me." Misa was not fazed in the slightest. "Oooh this is gonna be so fun! Your gonna just loooove what I do!" Wincing, Myth wondered just how big of a mistake she was making.

2 hours later Myth stood in front of the mirror in their shared room. She had to admit, the short, light grey and white striped dress did suit her well. (She'd refused the micro skirt and skimpy hot pink bikini)She wore a pair of white knee high stockings and her sandals (much to Misa's dismay), and her hair had been lightly trimmed and washed, and though her hair now fell gently around her face instead of falling haphazardly wherever it wanted, she didn't look all that different. Putting on a sleeveless black button up sweater, Myth turned to face Misa.

"Oooh I told you you'd look great with a haircut!" she crooned. "Come on, we've just got to show Ryuusaki!" She dragged Myth from the room by the chain. Myth barely had time to start moving her feet before she ended up being dragged on her butt as they exited.

*We're moving." L stated as they entered the room.

"Huh?" Light asked. "Where?"

"To a new building I'm having put up. It should be done in a few days." L nibbled on his thumb before continuing. The events from the rooftop seeming to have never happened.

"22 floors above ground and 2 below, although it's impossible to see it from the outside there are two helicopters hidden on the roof."

"What?" Light jumped up. "That's amazing!" L ignored him and continued.

"Ideally I want all for us to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows we should be able to accommodate 60 people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints since she and Myth will have their own floor.

"That's ridiculous!" Myth cried out in outrage. "That's way too much space for just 2 people!"

L looked at her pointedly as Misa interrupted." Don't complain Myth! That's so cool! Thank you so much Ryuusaki!"

"Where did you find the finances to build something like this?" Light asked.

"As you can see it is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes."L said.

"Excuse me, but how is that an answer?" one of the other men asked angrily. Myth had forgotten his name.

"No, he's right! The mass killings are bad enough already but personally I will never forgive Kira for putting my dad and me through this." Light stated bravely.

'Just who does he think he's kidding?' Myth thought.

"Now, if everything is settled and no one has any questions, I have some work to do." The men began to exit the room, leaving L, Light, Misa, and Myth alone in the room.

"I guess, I guess I'll just head up to the room then, if you don't need any help?" L nodded and Myth followed the men from the room, dragging Misa behind her, the knot in her gut clenching painfully.

Me: I know it's not very long but I promise to try and update a bit more often!

Myth: Whatever, we'll just see if you keep that promise.

L: This chapter was…rather...interesting.

Myth: *blushes*

Me: As you can see, the time line here is a bit different but mostly the same as the original.

L: It seems to work out well.

Me: Awww thanks.

L: Of course.

Myth: Don't encourage her.

Me: *pouts* How many times do I have to apologize?

Myth: Until I believe you!

Me: *pouts* see you next time then, read and review plz.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note.


End file.
